


Witches And Wisdom Teeth

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is getting his wisdom teeth taken out -- but the dentist is rather odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches And Wisdom Teeth

Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Inc. I am making no money off this, and do not intend to infringe on their copyright.

Harry Potter Crossover. No spoilers for any of the books. Not Epilogue compliant.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this, Chief?" Jim asked as he leaned back in the oddly shaped leather chair. 

"Positive, Big Guy," Blair said comfortingly. "Naomi says they use an anesthetic that will have _no_ adverse affects, and keeps you knocked out for the whole time, guaranteed. _Plus_ they give you painkillers that will completely take care of the aftereffects. Your wisdom teeth are coming out today, and you won't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the operation, or any severe post-surgery pain." 

"I still don't see why we had to come all the way to Britain just for me to get a few teeth pulled," Jim grumbled. 

"Well, we were here to expedite a prisoner exchange anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" 

"Sure, Chief. Whatever," Jim said, giving in less than gracefully. 

At that moment a tall woman with long, blondish-brown curls walked through the doorway. "Mr. Ellison? Come to get your wisdom teeth pulled?" she asked in a lilting British accent. 

Blair, sitting in a chair against the wall, said, "That's him." He nodded at his lover, who smiled tightly. 

"All right, then let's get started. My name is Dr. Granger, and this won't hurt at all." The woman held up a syringe and a bottle of some strangely colored potion and walked over to Jim. 

Jim just closed his eyes and settled back in his seat, thinking, _Sure it won't, lady. And you're a witch._

* * *

End Witches And Wisdom Teeth by Amarin Rose

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
